


朗基努斯之枪（马库斯&5125DPD警官）

by lamento1105



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamento1105/pseuds/lamento1105
Summary: Detroit Police Department Officer No.5125 helped&destroyed in November 05th, been killed/spared by Markus in November 09th. The Officer is just a nomal person, Markus is a hero.However, their fates impact each other
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	朗基努斯之枪（马库斯&5125DPD警官）

早晨的鸟鸣可以振奋人类精神。  
马库斯是个仿生人，他不需要激励就可以24小时保持清醒。大多数人还没有起床的时候，他就开始了对住宅的日常维护、备好早餐，然后乘公交车去贝里尼颜料店取一份订单。  
车站离目的地还有点距离，马库斯必须横穿一座公园和商业街广场。这段路并不算远，马库斯已经来过很多次了。卡尔行动不便，几年来许多事都由马库斯代劳。  
公园里有很多熟悉的面孔。他猜测可能是住在附近的居民。在人类看来，一个路过的仿生人也许就和一辆自动行驶的巴士差不多，从来没人过来搭话。  
但是马库斯记得每一张脸，他的储存单元忠实地记录下从开机那天起至今发生过的一切。  
他从不遗忘。

取订单的过程没什么好说的。附近就是繁华商业区。虽然卡尔允许他拥有个人时间，但马库斯拿到订单之后没有耽搁时间在附近闲逛，而是立刻返程。他很担心卡尔的身体状况。马库斯在考虑事情的时候不会像人类一样迷路，这是身为仿生人的另一个好处。他的导航系统可以保证，即使他闭眼走路也不会走到什么岔路上去，或者撞到别人——除非那人故意过来撞他。

被推倒在地，马库斯试图起身。人类的语言通过声音组件输入到处理器中，他知道那是侮辱，但他的程序不允许自我防卫。胡乱踢来的一脚刚好击中了相对脆弱的核心，马库斯在瞬间的动力缺失下重新摔回地上，入耳的侮辱转变成威胁。他看到自己被团团围住，无论哪个方向都是人类充满敌意的视线。

“……好了，够了。”包围着马库斯的人群被一双手强行分开了，是警察，“放开他。”  
马库斯没有东张西望，他记得这个人类警察的声音，他在附近一带经常碰到，但是从来不知道他的名字。  
人群还是不肯轻易放过他。马库斯发现人类拽着他衣领的手力道反而变大了。  
警察看了看无动于衷的马库斯，又看了看施暴的人类，用无可奈何的语气对人类说：“如果你破坏它，我就必须开罚单给你。”  
那只攥着马库斯衣领的手松开了。金钱与权力的威慑永远是直接且有效的。

马库斯身上那件印有Cyberlife的制服外套变得脏兮兮——这不要紧。要紧的是，卡尔送给他的衣服也在刚才的争执中被拽坏了。马库斯看向布料边缘突兀翘起的线头，一瞬间考虑了太多事，以至于他的LED指示灯红了几秒。

“它们接下来就会抢走你的工作……”不得不放过马库斯的人类仍然愤愤不平，他用手指着那个警察，“……到时再看你有什么感想。”  
“……行吧。”  
警察不是很在意这句话的样子，略带厌烦地挥挥手驱散挡住马库斯去路的人群，为他清出一条路来。  
“好了，都散开吧。”  
抗议者回到原来的位置上，在马库斯等待公交车到来期间，那名警察始终在一旁盯着。  
这次马库斯记住了他的长相。像野兔一样自然的深棕色短发和瞳仁，眉毛颜色很淡，脸上总挂着警察特有的那种表情，好像全世界都是可笑的、没有意义。

马库斯没有就警察的表情深究下去，公交车靠站了。他必须快点回家去。虽然突发事件令人不快，这个早晨依然是美好的，他不想让卡尔错过。

在没有马库斯监督的情况下，卡尔曾睡到下午两三点钟才清醒，他保持清醒的时间越来越短，这让他的主治医生非常忧虑。医生叮嘱每天早晨必须定量注射药物以维持卡尔的身体机能，三餐营养必须保证合理，卡尔也需要保持更长时间的清醒、可以的话多去户外呼吸下新鲜空气……  
马库斯可以完美地执行医生的每一项嘱托，可他阻止不了失去卡尔的可能性一天天上升。  
最近卡尔变得怀旧，也更爱唠叨了，就像不把话说完就没法安心一样。不管他说什么马库斯都在一旁静静地听。如果卡尔需要他回答，他会给出令人满意的回答。  
如果有一天……

“警报解除。欢迎回家，马库斯。”  
警报装置的声音把马库斯从不愿面对的考虑中拉回现实。现在卡尔还活得好好的，马库斯想着，卡尔只是喜欢赖床。还有不到一分钟就是10点整，我必须叫醒他。

回到家里的马库斯整个人都轻快起来。在日常琐碎的事项中，他把忧虑和隐隐的恐惧全都抛到脑后。如果是不会到来的，至少今天不会——仿生人主动在自己的眼上遮了一片叶子，直到飞来横祸将它掀开，吹飞到伸出手也够不到的地方。

卡尔说，人类是很脆弱的机器，三两下就坏了。  
马库斯以为他只是一时悲观才会那么说。他们一起参加无聊的鸡尾酒晚会，他面带微笑，听着卡尔像小孩子一样任性的抱怨，满足了老人想喝一点威士忌的要求。  
从这刻起，他的幸福就像那杯威士忌一样，被遗忘在推车的托盘上，不再有人问津。

马库斯都不知道自己原来还有流泪的功能。他沉浸在卡尔溘然长逝的痛苦和悲伤中，甚至没来得及考虑他为什么会感觉到悲伤。液体让他的脸湿得一塌糊涂。恶毒的咒骂接二连三地从里奥嘴里蹦出来。他本想事后狠狠地揍里奥一顿，可是已经太迟了。卡尔不在，一切都失去了意义。  
他听到里奥对赶来的警察说：“仿生人，都是仿生人干的。”  
泪流满面的马库斯抬起头，正好对上黑洞洞的枪口，一时竟不知该如何为自己辩解。  
他认得右边的男性人类警察：像野兔一样自然的深棕色短发和瞳仁，眉毛颜色很淡，脸上总挂着警察特有的那种表情，好像全世界都是可笑的、没有意义。  
今天上午9点42分，他帮自己赶走了抗议的人群。  
马库斯在那一瞬间对他产生了不切实际的期待，期待对方放下枪，允许自己解释事件原委。或者帮卡尔叫一辆救护车……

可他还没来得及开口就看到了一团火光在眼前炸开。接着，世界翻转，头部撞在画室冰冷的地板上。最后，他看到卡尔熟睡般的脸……

是的，在人类看来，仿生人都是一个样子。没有生命，没有情感，低人一等的工具。  
理论上仿生人可以持续运转170多年——这是Cyberlife给出的测试结果。每每想起这句介绍词，马库斯都会暗自发笑。他在垃圾场里见到那么多被丢弃的仿生人：残肢断臂不必提，即使缺失了半身也在为无限接近0的生存几率挣扎呼救。仅剩的一条手臂的仿生人朝长长的坡道发起一次次绝望的攀爬……而巨大的机械臂和铲车将他们堆叠、挤压，成为大块的废弃垃圾等待接收被分解处理的命运。

他们没有170年，他们甚至无法预料自己能否活着迎接明天。

卡尔死后，马库斯活着的动力就变了。他嘲笑耶利哥的仿生人甘受恐惧奴役。如果把主语换成他，那奴役者毫无疑问是愤怒。  
他从Cyberlife的仓库偷出整整一辆卡车的物资。在史特拉福大厦，他向人类宣告仿生人的诉求。他去掉皮肤层的样子登上了人类的杂志封面。马库斯不再是一个普普通通的家管型仿生人，他的功能也不再局限于看门护院照料病人。

平凡而幸福的过去就像一个美好的泡泡，飞在天上，离马库斯越来越远，最后消失在空气中。

现在他的名字取代了rA9，成为异常仿生人新的信仰。权柄被郑重地交到他手里，他的一句话、一个指示，就有可能决定所有同胞的命运，就像神一样。

诺丝还在为昨晚国会大厦公园的行动成果激动不已。马库斯颓然坐在屋顶那把咯吱作响的破沙发上，握紧了自己的手。

昨天晚上，两个警察跪在他面前，一个泪流满面，用在哭泣和恐惧的双重压迫下支离破碎的声音断断续续地恳求他的慈悲。一如11月5日晚上的他。而另外一个，已经吓到连话都说不出来，低着头，视线似乎在看着虚空。马库斯注意到他的帽子在争执中被打飞了，没有了那顶宽边帽，对方显得渺小了不少。渺小又脆弱。

——人类是很脆弱的机器，马库斯，三两下就坏掉了。  
他想起卡尔说过的话。  
如果他开枪，这不会是马库斯第一次杀人，也不会是最后一次。  
他还记被人类警察瞄准的事，那是他苦难的开端，毫无道理的一颗子弹逼迫他睁开眼睛看向真实的世界。残忍吧？确实很残忍，以至于马库斯至今还耿耿于怀。  
他还记得枪管会在扳机扣下的瞬间弹出一节又马上缩了回去，火光与巨大的噪音一起扑过来，然后就是无边的黑暗。  
仿生人从来不会遗忘。  
当下，现实忠实地再现了记忆中的场景，没有一丝一毫的偏差，只不过立场颠倒了。现在他是持枪的人，人类的警察跪在地上恳求宽恕。

被梦幻般的幸福生活浸泡到失去棱角的他曾对人类抱有不切实际的期待。希望人类能心存怜悯。就像现在他们对自己抱有的期待一样。而在漫长的历史中，又有多少人类反复犯下相同的错误。引发牺牲与流血，只是为了双方立场的颠倒，周而复始……

他的同胞是渴望复仇的，他知道。他们希望以牙还牙、以眼还眼。  
雪落在野兔的毛皮上，他想象深棕色毛发被血染红的样子，相同颜色的眼睛失去光，和垃圾场的仿生人一样像破娃娃似的被丢弃在漆黑的夜里……

马库斯垂下枪口，放弃了这次完美的复仇机会：“如果一直以眼还眼，最终所有人都会变得盲目。”

“……我们不会以罪治罪。”

当时他的语气十分坚决，没人质疑他的决定。而现在，一夜过去，他自己都开始怀疑那个决定的正确性。

“马库斯，你看起来有心事。”诺丝刚才说的话被马库斯一字不落地收入储存，却直到对方发问才匆匆分析处理。如果他还留着那个LED指示灯的话，现在可能红了一瞬，但他还是跟上了话题的进展。  
“……他们全都服从我，毫不迟疑地追随我。拥有这么大的权力感觉很好……也很恐怖……”  
几天来，这是他第一次对耶利哥的成员吐露内心的真实想法。但诺丝可能是太兴奋了，没有接着这个话题给他任何建议或安抚，而是回到了他们的成果和下一步计划。  
马库斯也只好转移话题。他很好奇自己还要在这尊神坛上矗立多久，最后是怎样的下场。他又想起昨晚国会大厦公园的雕像，被掀倒了、砸在地上，变得四分五裂。

但是，已经没有回头路了。得不到自由，等待他们的只有死亡。

……

国会大厦公园的仿生人暴动事件经过媒体的大肆报道，闹得人尽皆知。因此福勒局长破天荒地在人手严重不足的情况下，给两名受到惊吓的警官放了假。

克里斯回家了，他则是连续几天在酒吧一直待到了晚上。  
他必须找点可以麻醉自己的东西，否则险些被杀的经历就会在他脑子里一遍遍地重播。

他扪心自问只是个普通警察，从业三五年，没有里德那种近乎偏执的上进心，自然是连个警探的头衔都没混上。不会像安德森那样被工作折磨到出现心理问题，也不至于消极怠工浑水摸鱼，资历更是比不上已经干到头发花白的班。  
普普通通地完成每一天的执勤、巡视、应对紧急情况。下班后找个小酒吧喝上一杯。一天天、一年年地看着时光流逝。  
从来没想过自己被在冬夜里被一个自己曾杀过一次的仿生人拿枪指着脑袋，还得到了他的宽恕。  
他认为自己的一部分认知被颠覆了。  
仿生人是不是活生生的重要吗？如果不是那个仿生人的怜悯，他早就是一具尸体，连坐在这里喝闷酒都做不到了。

也许是祸不单行，常看的体育节目突然中断，变成了紧急新闻播报。  
他抬起头，在荧幕上看到那个有着深色皮肤的仿生人走在游行队伍前头。接连不断的口号像有魔力一样穿透他的耳膜，对面就是军队和特警临时筑起的防御工事。  
游行队伍继续前进，被防爆车和DPD的警车截住了退路。

几个月连续不断的加班，再加上酒精作用下昏沉的脑袋让他第一时间摸出手机，想给福勒打个电话询问是否需要人手。但下一个瞬间，那仿生人放下枪的画面从他记忆中一闪而过。  
他把手机揣回口袋，喝了一口杯中的劣酒，气定神闲地继续看直播。反正还在假期中，管他呢？  
随着直播进行，他看到子弹打在那个仿生人身上，蓝色的血从弹孔流淌出来。酒吧的椅子变得不那么舒服了。

这让他想起11月5号那天，赶到报警地点时，卡尔·曼菲尔德已经倒在地上不省人事，这个深色皮肤的仿生人跪在地上，脸上满是泪水，旁边是卡尔·曼菲尔德的儿子。而他毫不犹豫地开了枪。

以8月15号德卡特警官殉职为起点，仿生人开始攻击人类这件事搞得所有DPD警员都紧张兮兮。他们不像普通人，只需要担心工作场所和自己家里的仿生人会不会出现异动，他们要面对的是整个底特律市的所有仿生人。  
由于人类在仿生人面前的明显劣势，DPD有了一项不成文的规定：如果犯罪现场有仿生人，人类警察可以判断是否应该优先将其击毙以保证在场人类的安全。  
他不想用这个当借口来给自己开脱。  
当时他没觉得自己的行为有什么不对，但那张脸就像鬼一样整天萦绕在他心头，挥之不去。如果他熟悉罪恶感就会知道，他所感受到的那种阴魂不散的消极情绪正是罪恶感。

荧幕上的仿生人开始搭建街垒进行抗议。他的视线始终没有离开过那个深色皮肤的仿生人。  
他看着对方插上旗帜，对记者的方向投影标语，用连防爆车辆一个轱辘都挡不住的破家用车给单薄的街垒加固……  
他不由自主地哂笑一声，仿生人未免天真过头了，抗议能有什么用呢？只要镜头挪开一分钟，再回来时这里的所有人都会变成尸体。他就是人类执法机关的一颗螺丝，对这套应对方案再熟悉不过了。  
那个讨人厌的FBI绝不可能是真心出来劝降，不过是想降低人类方的伤亡。  
事实正如他猜测的那样。  
仿生人仅存的一小部分人在围剿中幸存下来，被驱赶着聚在一起，被军队团团围住。  
接下来就没什么好看的了，他想，结了账，拿上自己的外套朝酒吧门口走去。  
然后，歌声响起来了。

奇迹般地，歌声劝退了军队。酒吧里没人喝酒了，他们都在看着荧幕多到数不清的仿生人如白色的潮水般聚集到哈特广场，听一个深色皮肤的仿生人做胜利演讲。

“那个仿生人到底是哪路神仙？！”  
有人大声问出心中的疑惑。  
他这才发现自己在门口站了太久，连外套都只穿了一半。  
“那是马库斯。”他说，“以前只是个普通的家管型仿生人。”

END


End file.
